Alegria
by Silva86
Summary: This one shot is based in the Movie Alegria


ALEGRIA

Disclaimer: SM owns it all, this one shot is based in the movie "Alegria"

The simple love story I'm about to tell changed everyone's lives.

In a small town called Forks lived a lonely girl named "Bella " no one knew her parents or where did she came from, the only thing they knew was that she had no hope for life, she always was wandering the streets at night, she never went out in daylight no one knew why but they didn't ask either.

One night Bella was in her room full of memories of the past, a past she no longer had…

She went to the train station and lay down in the railroad so the train coming her way would end her life once and for all.

But she had forgotten something, a little boy, who's name was "Jake" was lying beside her to follow her where she was heading; when Bella realize that Jake was there too she got him out of the way saving both of their lives.

The train stopped, it was a circus coming to town; everyone was out looking for the woman and the little boy. "Alice" who was the singer and the main attraction of the circus found the woman and she was captivated by her eyes, brown chocolate met hazel green and they stood gazing into each other soul. Time stood still for both of them.

Jake had been watching this from the distance and knew everything had change in Bella's life.

*In the meantime*

"Are you okay?" asked Alice, Bella answered her with a whistle and took off running.

Carlisle approached her daughter and told her "you see, nothing to worry about, let`s move" and slowly they retreated to the train.

Bella found Jake in his hiding spot and ask him " why did you do that?" and Jake answered her " where you go, I go, no matter if its heaven or hell " then, Jake kicked Bella on the shin, Bella let out a yelp of pain, after that Bella sat thinking for a moment and replied "I'm sorry it won't happen again" she said while watching the train retreat to the darkness that was the night. Later on, Bella found herself in her room; the pixie woman she met outside the train filled Bella's thoughts. There was something in those eyes that captivated her. The look she gave her was filled with hope and sadness.

The next day, Bella decided to go to the circus to ask her angel her name, she arrived and found herself staring to a big banner that said "Alegria" and above the letters a picture of her love. She made her way inside the circus and saw that it was full, and in the middle was her angel singing, but something got Bella's attention, her eyes, they held so much sadness but at the same time hope, Bella got in stage in no time and the singer saw her and they stood in the middle of the stage lost in each others eyes, time stopped for both of them again, and Bella felt at peace with herself, there was a calming aura in her angel; but the moment was broken when one of the security guys kick Bella out of the circus and the show went on.

Later that night the singer was in her room and her father entered

"I don't understand" she said, "She tried to kill herself last night and tonight she came to see me" her father answered her "There is nothing to understand maybe she came to thank you for the concerned you showed her" but her father knew better, he knew her daughter had felt in love with that woman and that there was no going back.

Several days passed and Bella was missing her angel, she wanted to go to the circus again, but she didn't knew how to express everything she was feeling; every emotion that was running through her, sadness, anger, love, desire, but above all…. Happiness.

Bella had never felt that way, not even Jake had brought that feeling to her.

She decides to go to the circus and go with the flow.

In the circus it was a full night and she wore a mask, so the security guys' wouldn´t recognize her, she got lost and ended up in one of the artists' rooms, which happen to be, Alice´s room.

Bella was speechless, in front of her was Alice, the love of her life, wearing a long white dress, Bella spoke to her and said "You are so beautiful", with so much love in her voice and eyes, that Alice started to cry, Bella was instantly by her side asking her "What is it? Are you ok?" Alice answered her "I´m fine, it's just…. I never thought you would come and see me again, I felt so empty when you didn´t come." "I never thought you cared, I´m sorry, but I promise you I´ll never leave if that's what you want" Bella said, and Alice answered her in the only way she knew, she grabbed Bella's hand and slowly she reached up to kiss her. Bella understood what Alice wanted and brought their lips together in their first kiss.

Time stopped for the two of them, Bella felt she had died and go to heaven, never in her life she had felt so strong emotions for someone else, and as for Alice, she felt happy and safe in the arms of her love, suddenly Bella broke off the kiss and Alice was confused but Bella said "I came because I wanted to know your name, I m Bella". Alice smiled at this and answer her "I m Alice, it's nice to finally know your name, Bella", Bella gave Alice a smile and Alice fell in love with her all over again.

There was a knock on Alice´s door telling her she had 5 minutes to get ready, and that was Bella`s cue to go, she was starting to leave when a gentle hand stopped her, it was Alice "Please don't go! Not now that I found you, please I…"

"You what Alice please tell me?" Bella said with a whisper that sent shivers to Alice. "I…I love you Bella". Bella smiled a thousand watt smile and answered her "I love you too, so much that it hurts". Alice launch herself at Bella and kissed her with all the love she had, and again there was a knock on the door, Alice asked Bella to stay in her room and she agreed.

After the show Alice hurried to her room to see her love again but her father stopped her and asked her was the hurry, she said " Nothing dad it's just that I m tired and very happy that we had a full house tonight", Carlisle didn't say anything and bid her goodnight.

When Alice arrived at her room she felt a thousand butterflies in her stomach just for the simple thought of seeing her Bella again.

When Alice entered her room Bella was asleep in her bed, she had a peaceful look on her face and Alice joined her on the bed and Bella rolled over and held her, Alice had a small smile on her face and fell asleep.

The sun shone through the curtains in Alice`s room, she felt something heavy and opened her eyes and what she found made her smile. It was Bella holding her close, Alice closed her eyes just to enjoy the moment; yesterday she was feeling so alone and sad, and now she was very happy because she was in love.

Suddenly the door flew open and came one of the dancers to tell Alice that breakfast was ready, of course the dancer wasn´t expecting to see Bella there. But Alice asked him not to tell her father, the dancer told her not to worry, after that, Alice woke Bella up with a kiss in the lips, Bella slowly opened her eyes to see Alice smiling softly at her. "Morning my love" Bella said "Good morning beautiful" Alice answered her, "Did you sleep well?" and Bella said "I had the best sleep ever and do you know why? Because I fell asleep with the most beautiful girl in the world and the best thing is that she evokes feelings in me that I didn't know existed, you are the love of my life my Angel". Alice had tears in her eyes by the time Bella finished, no one has ever make her feel special and Bella was the only one who could do that.

After Bella´s confession, Alice wrapped her arms around Bella to hold her close and to whisper in her ear "Bella, before you came into my life, there was a hole in my heart, but, the night that I saw you in the railroad, the hole cease to exist, because you are my heart, my life, my everything". The two of them stared into each other's eyes, knowing that they had each other. A couple of minutes later, Alice told Bella she was going to grab some breakfast and that she was going to come back. Bella was waiting in Alice´s room, when Carlisle appeared and stared yelling "What the hell are you doing in here? I don't want you near my daughter; you will ruin her life if you stay with her. If you really love her, leave her." Bella was dumbstruck by the outburst but she knew that Carlisle was right, so she left.

Alice came back to her room expecting to see her love but found no one waiting for her, she thought that Bella had left to run an errand and that she was coming back later, but that wasn't the case. Later that night, Alice did her performance and went back to her room, but Bella wasn't there.

When Alice realized that Bella wasn't coming back, she started to cry. Just this morning she had been so happy and now, the hole in her chest was bigger than ever, she missed her love so much. Alice cried herself to sleep, everyone in the circus could feel Alice's pain and loss and it break their hearts. Carlisle sat in his room listening her daughter's anguish cries; he closed his eyes and a lone tear fell from his eye to his cheek, he knew, he made a terrible mistake by kicking Bella out and it was to late to rectify it.

In the meantime Bella had been wondering the streets, she felt so lost without Alice, like, a part of herself was missing a very important part. She sighed and closed her eyes knowing that there was no hope left. From afar, Jake saw everything in Bella's look and he knew that the only person who could fix this was the circus singer.

The next morning, Jake went to find Alice and what he saw made him gasp. The same look that Bella had last night was in the singer's eyes. That despair and hopelessness and tears fell down from his eyes. "You have to help me find her please!" Jake told Alice and she answered him "She promised she wasn't going to leave me, why would she do that?" she then looked at him with so much pain that it was unbearable. "I don't know, but she is lost without you, please let us find her, she is my only friend" Alice didn't know what to think, a part of her wanted to find her love again but, the other part felt betrayed. After a few minutes of thinking she decided to help Jake. They took off to find Bella.

Several hours have passed and they still haven't found her, Alice was losing hope, but Jake was stubborn telling her that Bella was out there she was just hiding. Bella couldn't handle anything anymore she had to see her love one more time and went to look for her.

Alice and Jake were walking on the street when suddenly, the hole in Alice's chest began to disappear and that could only meant one thing...Bella was near her, she turned around and there she was standing in the other side of the street watching her. "Bella!" Alice screamed and went running toward her when Bella saw Alice running toward her she did the same and both of them met in the middle. Bella wrapped her arms around Alice delicate torso and Alice buried her head in Bella's neck. They held each other like that for a few minutes, neither one wanted to let go they felt complete. "Why did you leave me?" Alice asked in a whisper her voice breaking as a few tears spilled from her eyes. Bella saw the look and her heart broke "I thought I was doing the right thing. Your father told me-" "He doesn't know anything!" Alice screamed at Bella cutting her off "He doesn't understand that I need you and want you in my life, that you are the missing piece in this big puzzle that is my life" Bella was speechless Alice just described the way she felt. She held her hand and looked into her eyes "My angel, I am so sorry for giving you pain that's not what I wanted I only want for you to be happy" Bella was gazing at Alice with adoration in her eyes "Bella, you have to understand that the only way for me to be happy is being with you, please don't leave me again. I love you so much" Bella only nodded and gave her a kiss filled with a promise of a future together.

Back at the circus, Carlisle was going crazy thinking her daughter had left the circus for good. He was asking one of the clowns, how long has Alice been gone when he saw her coming holding hands with Bella, but that wasn't what called his attention, it was the look on her daughter's eyes, there was this happiness that only Bella could bring and then he understood, he wasn't losing Alice, no when Alice fell in love with Bella she was giving Carlisle another daughter, Love never leaves someone behind, on the contrary, it brings people together.

That night on the stage Alice was performing while Bella and Carlisle watched from afar and there was a part of the song that was dedicated to her love, her Bella she was looking at her while singing "Alegria I see a spark of life shining Alegria, I hear a young minstrel sing Alegria. Beautiful roaring scream of joy and sorrow so extreme. There is a love in me raging Alegria a joyous magical feeling"

Bella felt something click inside her and for the first time in her life she couldn't wait for what the future could bring her, with Alice by her side. A smile started to form on her lips and her eyes started sparkling with hope and happiness.

Love is a flower

Whose beauty touches.

The lives of those who hold it…

Love is a song

Whose melody warms

The hearts of those who sing it.

Stephen Finken

THE END


End file.
